The DeScrooging of Gwendal von Voltaire
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: Gwendal thinks the idea of Christmas is stupid. Can Gunter change his mind? GwenGun, Lemon, oral, buttsex


**The De-Scrooging of Gwendal von Voltaire**

Christmas. What exactly was this Christmas Yuuri spoke of? Something about a fat guy with a beard coming down your chimney and leaving you presents. To Gwendal, this sounded like a royal mess. For one thing, this fat man known as "Santa" was described as far too fat to get down a chimney. For another, the activity Santa partook in was known to most as "breaking and entering", and was NOT a good thing. And what if these "presents" were actually poison or something? That could not be good. Thankfully, there was no way for this fat man to get from Earth to The Demon Kingdom…was there?

However, one year, Yuuri insisted upon introducing "Christmas" to the Demon Kingdom, much to Gwendal's annoyance. Also, making matters worse, Gunter, Gwendal's love interest, was absolutely eating up this "Christmas" garbage. He was attempting to do everything Yuuri said was done at Christmas time.

This included baking, which was a miserable failure; soon Gunter came running into Gwendal's office, wailing that the kitchen was on fire. It took forever to put out the fire completely. From that moment on, Gunter was forbidden to go anywhere near the kitchens in Gwendal's castle.

He also was found knitting stockings, or rather attempting to knit stockings and fraying Gwendal's good yarn and chipping his good needles in the process. Gwendal was going to yell, but when Gunter looked at him with those adorable, big, lilac eyes, he froze.

"Let me do that…" Gwendal grumbled, defeated.

Gunter smiled and made a happy noise, which made Gwendal warm inside. He proceeded to mentally curse himself for being so in love with the lavender-haired man. He loved Gunter with all his heart, which both made him happy and infuriated him. It made him feel weak. About a week later, the stockings were hung, much to Gunter's delight.

The days until the 25th seemed to drag as Gunter began singing Christmas carols Yuuri had taught him and decorating a random pine tree that he'd dragged into the banquet hall with painted pinecones and stained glass baubles. Gwendal was starting to worry, especially when he saw Gunter going into Yozak's quarters several times a week and coming out with a wicked grin. He had no fear of Gunter cheating with Yozak, as no one would be that stupid, but he got the feeling Gunter was planning something.

Finally it was December 24th. It was Christmas Eve; the night that the fat man would come down the chimney. Gwendal retired to his quarters early, rather than joining the spiked eggnog and cookie party his mother and Yuuri had planned, with Gunter's help, of course.

"Christmas…what a bunch of nonsense…" he muttered as he drifted off to sleep.

Not much later, Gwendal heard the door opening.

"Impossible…I always lock it when I go to sleep..." he grunted, getting up to see what was going on. Before he could get onto his feet, the lamps were lit. The sight before his eyes about made him faint.

Standing in the doorway was Gunter, the object of Gwendal's affections, clad a red tube top that cut off above the midriff and was trimmed with white fluff, tiny red shorts with the same fluff, only not as much of it, red thigh-high fishnet tights with black ruffled trim and white bows, black lace-up calf-high boots, long red gloves with the same fluffy white trim, and a black leather choker. To top it all off, his hair was tied back with a red and white satin bow.

"Merry Christmas, Gwendal" Gunter said in a sultry voice, licking his lips. Gwendal about melted.

"G-Gunter?" Gwendal stammered as the other man advanced on him. He found himself blushing as he watched Gunter's hips sway. Soon Gunter was in Gwendal's lap. 

Gunter smiled a devious smile. "Gwen…how long have we been together?" he asked coquettishly. Gwendal blinked at the question.

"Uh…I believe it's been 5 months…" he answered, confused as to how this was relevant as to why Gunter was sitting in his lap while wearing what he was wearing.

Gunter made a throaty noise.

"5 months and we still haven't shared a bed? What have we been thinking?" he purred, rubbing Gwendal's bare chest.

Gwendal blushed deeper. He was going to push Gunter off, but he somehow couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe it was because he feared seeing the man he loved upset, but maybe it was because he liked what was happening.

Option #2 was the winner.

"Gunter? Are you sure you're rea-" Gwendal was cut off by Gunter's lips covering his own. The two kissed feverishly for a few minutes before tearing themselves away from each other. Gunter moving in his lap was beginning to turn him on, as he was sure Gunter could feel.

"Yes, Gwendal. I'm ready. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything," Gunter responded with a small laugh.

For a moment, Gwendal felt incredibly stupid, as well as let down. He'd always assumed Gunter to be a virgin since he was himself. Though Gunter never elaborated on the details of his past relationships, Gwendal knew in the back of his mind that Gunter had plenty of experience from before they came together. That didn't stop him from denying it to himself, and he'd even tricked himself into believing his preferred version of Gunter's life story was true…until that moment.

"Oh…of course not…" he managed to say, faintly blushing. Gunter's hand gently touched his cheek.

"Gwen…I know it's not the most pleasant thing to hear, that someone you love has been with others before you, but don't even worry about my comparing you to exes…I promise it won't happen," he whispered, shifting in Gwendal's lap. "Just think of anything I've done in the past as practice. Practice that made me skilled enough for me to blow your mind tonight!" he winked, running his hand down his chest and stomach, fingers splayed.

Before Gwendal even had time to think about that statement, Gunter had slid off his lap and was kneeling between his legs. He felt Gunter undo the drawstring knot of his pajama pants and mindlessly lifted his hips so Gunter could pull the fabric away from his body.

Gunter gasped excitedly once he'd gotten Gwendal completely uncovered. Gwendal blushed, but was glad the other man at least seemed to like what he saw. Gwendal watched as Gunter took one of his glove-clad fingers into his mouth and tugged the glove off with his teeth. Gwendal was definitely turned on.

The next thing Gwendal knew, he felt the warmth of Gunter's tongue trailing along the underside of his cock. He shivered, his mind racing.

"Oh God…that feels so…" he managed to choke out.

Gunter smirked inwardly as he swirled his tongue over the tip of Gwendal's erection, hearing the other man moan. He was thankful for the thick walls of the castle at that point, considering how obnoxiously nosy the other inhabitants could be. He felt Gwendal's hand on the back of his head and took this as a sign that Gwendal was enjoying himself. That was good. Gunter slowly took the head of the younger man's cock into his mouth, suckling lightly. 

Gwendal was sure he was going to go insane from the mental overload he was experiencing. Soon his brain shut down; he made the decision not to think and just enjoy the pleasure. He moaned louder as Gunter deep-throated him, the tip of his cock nudging the back of Gunter's throat. The other did this expertly. He felt Gunter's hands stroking his balls and the base of his shaft. Gwendal tensed, sure he was going to come, when Gunter pulled away, smirking at him. 

"Gunter..." Gwendal panted, confused.

"I take it you no longer mind my dirty past, then?" Gunter teased.

"No…I don't…" Gwendal responded, mind weak.

That was good enough for Gunter. He took the head back into his mouth and resumed suckling and stroking. Gwendal's hand held Gunter's head once more as the general tried to keep himself steady.

"Oh God…Gunter!" Gwendal cried out as he reached his climax.

Gunter greedily swallowed a mouthful of cum, then pulled away and looked into Gwendal's eyes as he licked it off his fingers, sucking each one. Gwendal shivered.

Gunter grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he stood up, stretching in a cat-like manner. He opened a small pocket on the hip of his shorts and produced a small wrapped present. Gwendal blinked as Gunter handed it to him.

"The first material part of your Christmas gift." Gunter stated. Gwendal nodded and unwrapped the box. It turned out to be a jar of vanilla scented oil. The raven-haired man blushed, knowing what it was for. 

Gunter laid down on the bed, crossing and uncrossing his legs in the air and making an adorable facial expression, his lips looking incredibly full and kissable. He proceeded to roll onto his back and lay one arm up over his head, the other falling across his stomach. He slid his hand beneath the waistband of his shorts, rolling his head to the side to look at Gwendal as he touched himself.

Gwendal was mesmerized by the sight of Gunter lying on his bed, rapidly stroking himself and moaning softly, sweat beginning to make a thin sheen on his exposed skin. When Gunter noticed that Gwendal was hard again, he stopped pleasuring himself and stood up, peeling off the tight shorts. He watched as Gwendal's eyes widened and his grip loosened on the oil so much that it fell out of his hand. Smirking, Gunter bent over to pick up the small jar, making certain Gwendal had a nice view as he did so. He straightened up slowly, tossing his hair and winking. He pressed the jar back into the other man's hand. 

"You'll need that…and prepare me first. I may not be a virgin, but I was never a whore either!" Gunter teased.

Gwendal smiled back and nodded. He opened the jar, breathing in the aroma of vanilla that was beginning to fill the air. He poured a moderate amount of oil onto his fingers as Gunter lied down on his stomach, posing for the other with his legs parted. Gwendal cautiously slid his index finger into his lover's passage. Gunter whined softly, which caused Gwendal to stop in hesitation, along with the fact that Gunter was surprisingly tight. Gwendal was expecting little-to-no resistance, which was a sexual misconception he had for some strange reason. Likely because he didn't put much time into thinking about it.

"Nnnngh…Keep going, Gwen…" Gunter groaned, slightly muffled by the pillow.

Gwendal blushed and added a second finger, scissoring the pale skinned man. Gunter moaned softly and wriggled, trying to create friction. The third finger was added, making Gunter moan louder. Gwendal couldn't help but notice how responsive Gunter was. Listening to him was incredible, he decided. 

Gwendal removed his fingers, making Gunter whine again. The smaller man rose up onto his hands and knees, legs still apart, as Gwendal slicked his cock. Gunter whimpered, trembling a little with impatience. He sighed as he felt Gwendal's hands on his hips, then Gwendal's manhood pressing against his opening. He groaned as it began to push into him, wincing slightly from the pain it caused to be taken.

Gwendal moaned softly as he entered his beloved Gunter. He completely sheathed himself before he came to a halt, having noticed Gunter's bit of discomfort. After a moment, Gunter was whining and begging for more, rocking his hips. Gwendal took that as a cue to continue. Holding the smaller man's hips, he began thrusting into the other, who shivered and moaned, throwing his head back in animalistic pleasure.

It took most of Gunter's strength to hold himself up as Gwendal rammed into him, the tip of Gwendal's cock nudging Gunter's prostate. He gasped when he felt Gwendal's hand reach between his legs and stroke his erection, the larger man's hand pumping in time with his thrusts. Gwendal tossed his head, crying out as he pounded into his lover. He was close…so close…as was Gunter.

"Aaah…oh God…GWENDAL!" Gunter screamed, his cry piercing the air as he came. Gwendal followed close behind, releasing into Gunter and collapsing on top of him, completely spent. Gunter also collapsed, his stomach coated in semen. 

Gwendal sighed, pulling his softened cock out of Gunter and rolling over to lay by Gunter's side. The lavender-haired man lazily reached for a rag to wipe off his stomach, noting his good fortune that none of his semen had gotten on his top. He looked at Gwendal and gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

"So, tell me, Gwendal, is Christmas so horrible?" he asked, confident in Gwendal's answer. Gwendal shook his head, exactly as Gunter thought he would.

"No…I guess not…" the raven-haired man sighed, defeated.

"And how was your first time?" Gunter continued, stifling a yawn. It was late, after all. Gwendal blushed. 

"It was amazing," he admitted.

The next morning, everyone gathered around Gunter's strangely decorated Christmas tree to open presents. This included Gwendal, who seemed genuinely interested in Christmas for the first time, though no one could figure out what brought upon the change. First the "Santa Claus" presents were opened, then the ones labeled as from the actual inhabitants of the castle.

After all of the presents were opened, Gunter, who was dressed in a slightly less provocative version of his Santa costume, stood and walked to the tree. 

"There's one more that had to be saved for last," the Christmas enthusiast explained.

He took a small wrapped box labeled 'To: Gwendal Love: Gunter' from underneath the tree's "angel", which was a wood carving of a bat-winged young man with long teal hair. He handed this box to Gwendal, who gave him a funny look and took off the wrapping paper.

Gwendal blinked as he opened the box to find a sparkling diamond-encrusted ring.

"Gunter? Does this mean--?" he started to say, but found himself afraid to finish the sentence.

Gunter nodded, and before Gwendal knew what was happening, Gunter slapped him across the left cheek. Everyone in the room gasped, shocked. Gunter took Gwendal's hands into his own.

"Gwendal von Voltaire, will you marry me?" Gunter's voice spoke as he looked into his lover's eyes. Gwendal nodded, pulling Gunter into a passion-filled kiss. The room erupted with cheers.

And from that day on, Gwendal loved Christmas.


End file.
